kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Animals (Cars) 1
NatureRules1’s movie-spoof of Cars ''and ''Cars 2. Cast * Lighting McQueen - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Sally Carrera - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Mater - Moose (Alces alces) * Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) and Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) * Mack - Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Chick Hicks - Wolverine (Gulo gulo) * Strip Weathers (aka The King) - Lion (Panthera leo) * Lynda Weathers (aka Mrs. The King) - Lion (Panthera leo) * Tex Dinoco - Ostrich (Struthio camelus) (with Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata), European Robin (Erithacus rubecula), Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis), Canary (Serinus flaviventris), Mountain Bluebird (Sialia currucoides), American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis), Common Loon (Gavia immer), Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao), Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) and Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) as an extras) * Red - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Sheriff - German Shepherd (Canis lupus familiaris) * Doc Hudson - Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Luigi and Guido - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) and Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Sarge - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) (with Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) as an extra) * Fillmore - Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) * Ramone - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Flo - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Lizzie - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Van and Minny - Western Gorillas (Gorilla gorilla) * Mia and Tia - Eastern Cottontails (Sylvilagus floridanus) * Fred - Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) * Stanley - American Bison (Bison bison) * Finn McMissle - Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Holley Shiftwell - Moose (Alces alces) * Professer Zundapp - Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) * Rod Redline - European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) * Francesco Bernoulli - Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Grem - Dhole (Cuon alpinus) * Acer - Coyote (Canis latrans) * Miles Axlerod - Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) * Dale Earnheardt Jr. - Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) * Me-Me Van - Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Harris' Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus) * Two of the RVs - Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) and Large Flying Fox (Pteropus vampyrus) * Elvis - African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * Unlucky Cars - Ring-Tailed Lemurs (Lemur catta) * Injured Blue Car - Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Whitetail Deers (Odocoileus virginianus) * Security Guard #1 - Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) * Kori Turbowitz - Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Alien in Lightning's Imagination - Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) * Harv - American Bullfrog (Rana catesbeiana) * Snot Rod, DJ, Wingo and Boost - Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus), Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta), Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) and Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) * Train - Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) * Car Reporter #1 - Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) * Japanese Car Reporter - Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) * Jay Limo - Bottlenose Dolphin (genus Tursiops) * Sven 'the Governator' - Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * Car Reporter #2 - Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus) * Tractors - Wild Water Buffaloes (Bubalus arnee) * Frank - Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) * Security Guard #2 - Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) * Bob Cutlass - Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) * Darrel Cartrip - Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Black Rats (Rattus rattus) and Brown Rats (Rattus norvegicus) * Albert Hinkley - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * Two other RVs - Pine Marten (Martes martes) and Beech Marten (Martes foina) * Dinoco Helicopter - Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Michael Schuammer "Ferarri" - Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) * TJ Hummer - Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) * Other SUVs at Boot Camp - Common Chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes) * One of the Cars Chick Hicks hits - Mustang (Equus ferus caballus) * One of the unlucky cars - Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * One of the RV's - Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Car who gets vaporized by alien - California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Two of the Rusty Cars - Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) and Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) * Peterbuilt - North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * Two of the cars from flashback that used to go to Radiator Springs - Golden Trevally (Gnathanodon speciosus) and Rainbow Runner (Elagatis bipinnulata) * Camera Cars #1 and #2 - Brown Long-Eared Bats (Plecotus auritus) * The King's Pit Crew - Lions (Panthera leo) * Ferarri's Friends - Greater Flamingos (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Woody Car - Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Buzz Lightyear Car - Sarus Crane (Grus antigone) * Hamm Car - Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) * Mike Car - Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) * Sulley Monster Truck - Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) * The Abominable Snowplow - Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus) * Flik Car - Mongolian Gerbil (Meriones unguiculatus) * P.T. Flea Car - California Quail (Callipepla californica) * Circus Animals (Cars/Bugs) - Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis; as Dim), Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii; as Rosie), European Rabbits (Oryctolagus cuniculus; as Tuck and Roll), Asian Elephants (Elephas maximus; as Manny and Gyspy), Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris; as Francis), Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus; as Heimlich) and Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus; as Slim) * Lightning Bug - Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) * Topolino (Luigi's uncle) - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Topolino (Luigi's mother) - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Tomber - Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Siddeley - Galapagos Tortoise (Geochelone nigra) * Leland Turbo - Bobcat (Lynx rufus) * Alexander Hugo - Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) * Victor Hugo - Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * The Queen - Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) Category:NatureRules1 Category:Cars spoofs Category:Cars 2 spoofs